Como Se Reproducen Los Orcos
by Noldolante
Summary: La respuesta a la cuestión está en el texto, en un viejo tratado secreto que pocos se han atrevido a leer.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y todo lo que aquí aparece es obra de J.R.R. Tolkien, excepto las Mary sues que no le pertenecen a nadie. Si una de ellas se siente ofendida con mi trabajo puedo felicitarme porque mi labor estará hecha y ellas pueden meter su ortografía en sus narices

**Como se reproducen los orcos.**

Meriadoc Brandigamo recopilaba los pergaminos de Gondor en su afán de adquirir conocimientos, así como lo había hecho en la casa de Elrond. Habiendo pasado varias décadas de finalizadas la guerra del anillo, en su feliz retiro Merry se entretenía aprendiendo de los días antiguos y escribiendo para su biblioteca personal en Cricava.

Había leído casi todos los libros de Gondor, solamente le faltaban los viejos pergaminos en el zótano más oscuro y apartado del palacio. Sin tener otra cosa que hacer fue a buscar algo de lectura.

Debajo de una pila de libros en el lugar más oscuro y más apartado de lo que fuera una vez una especie de Biblioteca encontró unos escritos medio borrados y carcomidos por el tiempo. La tinta se mezclaba con el moho y en cierto lugares le faltaban retazos, además que las hojas estaban desordenadas, pero el mediano logró entender la naturaleza del texto.

Además el texto no era original, era una traducción, según pudo leer del idioma Quendi, perdido ya en estos tiempos.

Como se reproducen los Orcos, decía en la lengua común. Comenzó a leer el manuscrito que iba más o menos así:

Los orcos son criaturas que fueron creadas como burla a los elfos y hombres creados por Eru Iluvatar. Melkor en su gran maldad secuestró elfos, los mutiló y los vejó de tal manera que nada de su forma inicial quedó. Sin embargo no conforme con eso Morgoth y sus lacayos siguieron experimentando con otras criaturas y debido a esas mezclas lograron obtener diferentes tipos de orcos, los trasgos, los uruk-hai.

Todos saben que los orcos se multiplican dentro de las cavernas más profundas de las montañas, rara vez salen a la luz del sol si no es por una voluntad más grande, pero ¿cómo se multiplican? Los humanos simplemente dicen que aparecen de las cavernas más profundas, pero esta explicación no basta, de hecho no explica nada. Se sabe que desde tiempos remotos los orcos fueron elfos una vez y hay probabilidades de que también sean en parte humanos, así como naugrim o cualquier otra criatura viviente sobre Arda. La variación en el tamaño de estas inmundas bestias nos hace creer que fueron mezclados incluso con ents. Por todos estos datos podemos inferir que los orcos se reproducen mediante de manera sexual, al igual que todas estas criaturas a las que están ligados.

Si los orcos se reproducen mediante el coito, entonces se puede decir que también hay mujeres orcos y niños orcos. Se suponía que los orcos hembras no se diferenciaban de los orcos machos, pero esto es un error. No fue sencillo dar con una respuesta que satisfaga, pero luego de una búsqueda por varios lugares donde estas criaturas pululaban, fue posible encontrar a las hembras de los orcos. No se llaman a sí mismas orcos, tampoco mujeres orcos, de hecho tienen un nombre que pocas veces se relacionan con estas criaturas. No usan nombres de orco como Ugluk o Grishnakh, sino que usan nombres más sencillos como Sybill, Kassidy, Daphnel, o cualquier otro nombre vulgar y silvestre que se pueda encontrar, pero en lengua común se las llama Mary Sues. Tampoco aparentan tener la forma grosera de los orcos machos, sino que llevan encima un disfraz de hechicería. Tienen forma de mujer, algunas de doncellas humanas, otras de doncellas elfas, incluso algunas llevan un atuendo de maia. Todo es válido a la hora de reproducirse y engendrar más orcos que llevarán a la ruina la Tierra Media.

La manera de reproducirse no es muy ortodoxa, de hecho es un acto que va de la ridiculez absoluta a la violencia pura y salvajismo al extremo que podría llegar al canibalismo. Generalmente comienza con un orco hembra en celo que es el momento en que usa su oscura hechicería para cambiar su forma habitual y tomar la de una humana, elfa o maia. Por lo general se da títulos de grandeza como la de princesa, reina o maga; a veces usa un título más humilde como la de una simple huérfana o que simplemente no sabe como llegó a este mundo (algo que convence a los orcos machos por su escasa inteligencia). La orco hembra se va a un sitio propicio, como una ciudad de hombres, un bosque, o incluso algunos asentamientos de elfos que no están vigilados del todo, pero siempre en lugares donde pueden ser divisadas por orcos machos. Ellos no tardan en encontrarla y como son orcos intentan atacarle, como harían en cualquiera otra oportunidad, pero es todo parte del juego del cortejo. El orco alfa del grupo se disfraza de elfo, rara vez lo hace de hombre, y en contadas oportunidades lo hace de enano (Al parecer el disfraz de elfo príncipe heredero del Bosque Verde suele tener gran éxito entre las orcos hembras). Una vez disfrazado espanta al resto de los orcos machos, que se hacen los muertos para que su líder gane a la orco hembra a la que convence con una propuesta de matrimonio al estilo de los edain. Hacen una ceremonia falsa y entonces comienza el coito en sí. Es bastante desagradable, y es la parte que no podemos escribir, ni siquiera por objetivos meramente académicos, ya que la brutalidad con que se desarrolla va más allá del entendimiento de cualquiera, pero podemos decir que intervienen hasta armas y objetos contundentes de toda índole, así como látigos y cuerdas.

Luego de consumada la atrocidad, la orco hembra suele parir una docena de capullos al cabo de tres meses de gestación. Luego, entierra estos capullos cual si fueran tubérculos y al cabo de un par de años brotan de la tierra más orcos de aspecto grosero. Al parecer las cicatrices se las hacen estando en el vientre materno porque esta belicosa raza suele pelear entre sí aún antes de nacer. La madre abandona el nido una vez enterrados sus hijos y se va a buscar a otra pandilla de orcos para reproducirse una vez más y repetir el ciclo.

Debido a esto es que esas bestias se reproducen rápidamente. Morgoth en su infinita maldad los hizo así para exterminar a los hijos de Eru…

Meriadoc no pudo leer, su avanzada edad le nublaba la vista y sus ojos no respondían como antes. Solamente pudo distinguir entre las manchas de moho en el pie de la página las palabras:

… Istari azul

-¿Eso es todo? –Dijo Merry con algo de decepción -Ahora nunca sabré el nombre de alguno de los magos azules.


End file.
